


The Reincarnated Reality

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Crossover Drabble Meme Collection [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts, Merlin (TV), South Park, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of crossover drabbles from various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reincarnated Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Fifteen Words Meme  
> 01: Castiel [Supernatural] 06: Axel [Kingdom Hearts]  
> 02: Stiles Stilinski [Teen Wolf] 07: Derek Hale [Teen Wolf]  
> 03: Draco Malfoy [Harry Potter] 08: Charles Xavier [Marvel]  
> 04: Merlin [Merlin] 09: Kyle Broflovski [South Park]  
> 05: Steve Rogers [Marvel] 10: River Song [Doctor Who]

**1\. Last kiss, 1 and 9 (Castiel and Kyle)**  
"Stan-" the boy whimpers, one hand attempting to staunch the blood flow from the gaping wound tearing a hole through his liver, the other outstretched, digits creeping over the feverish flesh of his friends neck. The boy's friend, Stan Marsh, will live- though he will spend the rest of his life _(thirty years, seven days, twelve hours, and fifty two minutes)_ drinking himself into an early grave, never forgetting this day- forever regretting the death that is about to occur.  
  
Castiel crouches before the boy, and the kid flinches, face pale and scared. "Not yet," he whispers, "please, please, I have to help Stan- I have to- _please."_  
  
The car is a a heap of twisted metal around them, and already the occupants of the other car are fumbling around- screaming for help. Castiel bows his head and presses a kiss to Kyle Broflovski's brow. "Do not worry," he tells him. "Your friend will live."  
  
Kyle Broflovski passes into his heaven with a sigh, and beside him- moments too late, Stan Marsh stirs.  
  
**2\. Dream, 4 (Merlin)**  
Merlin dreams in scattered lines of abstract thought; he dreams the present, the future, the past, and thinks nothing of it. Arthur is Arthur, whatever the decade.  
  
**3\. Threesome, 2, 5, and 6 (Stiles, Steve, and Axel)**  
"What decade are you even from?" Axel laughs at Steve, curling a pale hand into short blond hair and tugging gently. "I mean," he continues, "I haven't seen someone blush the way you do since the eighteenth century, and that's saying something. I do tend to get the blood flowing, after all."  
  
He grins, and Stiles groans, rolling his eyes. God, it's like bad humor runs in all supernatural creatures or something.  
  
Steve is twisting his fingers in the sheets, shuffling his feet at the foot of the bed, and god, what, did they really hate sex that much in the forties? _Really?_  
  
Axel leers and Stiles growls under his breath, reaching a hand out to hook into the collar of Steve's all american boy t-shirt. "Come on, Cap, show us what you've got."  
  
**4\. Color, 3 and 8 (Draco and Charles)**  
"Legilimens," the man whispers, blue eyes locked to Draco's. Draco screams, and in his mind, mirrors shatter- a curse is thrown, and his blood is red on the floor. When it's over, the man offers a hand and an apologetic look. Says, "You must empty your mind, my friend, or I fear you will never keep him out."  
  
Draco wonders who Xavier is trying to keep out, but then, no one is blind to his former friendship with the Dark Lord.  
  
**5\. Angst, 7 and 10 (Derek and River)**  
"Once upon a time," the woman whispers, " there was a little wolf who didn't know how to leave well enough alone."  
  
Derek twitches, and the woman leans close- lets her cheek brush against his. "Do you want me to tell you what happened to that little wolf, Derek Hale?"  
  
He clenches his jaw tight, and doesn't allow her the pleasure of hearing him plead. She smiles, and he feels the way that the curve of her lips drag against the vulnerable line of his throat. "I'll tell you," she purrs, and lifts the gun to his temple.  
  
"He died."  
  
**6\. End, 5 (Steve)**  
The world is ending, and Steve Rogers is watching a bead of sweat catch in Tony Stark's eyelashes.  
  
The world is ending, and Tony Stark tugs them together.  
  
The world ends on a kiss.  
  
**7\. Rule, 4 and 8 (Merlin and Charles Xavier)**  
The boy before them has bright eyes- old eyes, and when they lock across the mansion, the only sound that Charles can hear is silence.  
  
**8\. Explode, 1 and 2 (Castiel and Stiles)**  
"I was supposed to be better than this, you know," the boy slurs, lips pressed to Castiel's pulse. Dean keeps glancing back at them in the mirror, expression only mildly troubled. "I was supposed to _protect_ them from people like you," he sobs, dropping his head into his hands.  
  
Castiel's grip tightens on the leather jacket that Stiles will not allow them to remove from his lap, the one still spattered with the brain matter of his packmate.  
  
The boy sobs, and Castiel knows that no apology will make this better.  
  
**9\. AU, 3 and 9 (Draco and Kyle)**  
"You're worse than Cartman," the new kid sneers, tapping his wand against the edge of his desk in agitation. Draco sneers right back at him. "And _you're_ worse than _Granger_. Though I fail to see why that surprises me. All Mudbloods are the same."  
  
And with that the boy snarls and launches himself out of his seat, setting Draco's hair on fire.  
  
**10\. Alone, 6 (Axel)**  
**-And a Lord of the Rings fusion, because it is on the television-**  
  
"Run Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste."  
  
They all call to him as he races up the tower, but he doesn't let their voices stop him. He climbs and climbs and climbs, and once he reaches the top, he watches as the wizard takes Roxas away- watches and thinks back to Roxas' eyes as he'd whispered, horrified, "but we will see each other soon, won't we?" How his breath had hitched as the wizard swung up into the saddle with him; how he'd panicked, shouting Axel's name.  
  
Riku is quiet behind him, and together, they watch as Roxas vanishes into the distance. "He's always followed me. Everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I would always be there to get him out. And now he's gone."  
  
Riku claps an awkward hand across his shoulder, and tries to reassure him, but Axel can't hear him over the silence roaring in his ears.


End file.
